


dream sweet in sea major

by shunkse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is a softie, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Parenthood, beel is an amazing father, gender is a social construct mc is referred to as a mom, i love this trope so much im not sorry, i tried to make mc as gender neutral as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkse/pseuds/shunkse
Summary: mc and beelzebub have a kid! short drabbles and fluffy one shots. the baby is a girl named yukiji, because i’m a softie for boys like beel having a daughter. mc and pronouns are gender-neutral. third person pov only. taglist is still a WIP. will add new drabbles every so often! considering posting these to wattpad as well.. (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. snacks help with sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> beel has slowly become a one of my comfort characters, so that means I have to project my favorite trope on to him LOL big boy that's really soft for the one they love-- and for their kid-- OOOOH that's my bread and butter. This will be exclusively fluff. I cannot write smut.. but there may be implied smut in some drabbles?? we'll see. anyway i hope you enjoy MWUAH! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

mc didn’t know what had woken them up in the middle of the night, by looking over at the empty spot in the bed behind them, it was probably because they weren’t used to sleeping alone anymore. mc huffed and rubbed their eyes, familiarizing their eyes to the dimly lit bedroom they shared with the very absent beelzebub.

it’s been a while since beelzebub had gotten up in the middle of the night to get food. since their bundle of joy entered their lives, getting up late at night wasn’t for food anymore, but to calm down the crying baby that resided down the hall. usually, yukiji would wake both of them up, but it seems mc was able to sleep through her cries.

mc got out of bed, beel’s t-shirt they borrowed from him draped down to their thighs. since they were up, they might as well get a drink of water and check on beel and the baby. much to their surprise, beelzebub was already there with their daughter on his hip.

“i can’t wait until you’re older so you can make your own midnight snacks,” beel mumbled to yukiji. she responded with a muffled coo. mc doubled back behind the wall, making it so beelzebub couldn’t see them. this was something mc was witnessing for the first time: beel bonding with yukiji, one on one. mc didn’t dare interrupt.

beelzebub was preparing a bottle of formula for yukiji. he poured the powder into a baby bottle, shook it with his free hand and popped it into the microwave. yukiji bounced in beelzebub’s hold, cooing and whining as the bottle spun in the microwave.

“shh,” beelzebub whispered, “momma is still sleeping.” beelzebub rubbed yukiji’s back and bounced her gently. yukiji place her small hand on beelzebub’s cheek, grasping the skin in her chubby fingers. beel grabbed her hand, sliding his thumb in between her fingers. he kissed her fingers, receiving another coo from his daughter.

mc peeked from around the corner to lay their eyes on the sight. they’d never seen beelzebub act this way towards yukiji. when they were out and about or when any of his brothers came to visit them, he was always that stoic, but obviously caring father towards yukiji. mc loved seeing him like this instead of the latter, they wouldn’t mind catching moments like this and keeping it to themselves.

“you look just like mc,” he said to yukiji, “beautiful, delicate but so strong.” yukiji bobbed her head. she was focused on the fabric of beel’s shirt in between her fingers rather than what her father was telling her. 

she looked up at beelzebub and put her hand on his lips. beelzebub smiled against her palm, and blew into it. this got a giggle out of yukiji as she flailed her arms around. she put her palm against his mouth again, and he repeated his action. yukiji laughed harder, and beel laughed with her.

mc’s face flushed at the interaction, their heart feeling full and fluttering at the sight. beelzebub was so cute when he laughed, but even cuter when he laughed with yukiji. mc was practically weak, the feeling of falling in love with beel all over again washed over them.

the microwave dinged and beelzebub took out the bottle, shaking it one more time for good measure. yukiji bounced in beel’s arm again and reached out for the bottle. beelzebub gave the bottle to yukiji. “careful, it’s hot,” he said. yukiji seemed to ignore beelzebub’s advise and didn’t hesitate to hold the bottle up to her mouth and suck out the milk. beel was surprised, mc wasn’t. she was the daughter of the avatar of gluttony, after all.

yukiji’s eyes drooped, she was starting to fall back asleep. beel pushed her against him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. beel patted her back gently and rocked his body as she drifted off to sleep while sucking her bottle. he started turning around, just before he could catch them watching from around the corner, mc quickly got out of sight. they tiptoed back to their bedroom and curled up underneath their blankets.

moments later, the door to the bedroom opened, and mc pretended to be asleep. they could feel a dip on the other side of the bed and two strong arms wrap around their waist. “enjoy the show?” beelzebub asked quietly in their ear. mc gave up the act and turned to face beelzebub. they gave him a soft smile, and placed their palm on beel’s cheek. 

“you are amazing,” they said. beel let out a soft chuckle, and leaned into mc’s touch. mc leaned in and kissed beelzebub, beel savoring the moment. mc pulled away and locked eyes with beel. “i love you so much,” mc said, caressing beel’s cheek with their thumb.

“i love you more,” beel responded. mc turned back on their side and closed their eyes. beel’s arms were still holding mc’s waist, showing no sign of letting go until the morning. beelzebub kissed mc’s cheek and put his head on his pillow.

mc felt so many things in that moment; joy, comfort, appreciation, ecstasy. the butterflies in their stomach were  _ very _ apparent to them, and hard to ignore. 


	2. under the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beelzebub and yukiji give you something to eat when you fall ill :( this one was kind of rushed. i may or may not come back to this and fix it. not sure. hope you like it! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

waking up was more of a chore than it was any other morning. mc’s head pounded as they sat up in their bed. it wasn’t time to get up yet, the hellfire at the devildom hadn’t risen yet. before mc could get accustomed to being awake at this ungodly hour, their stomach churned and their throat burned. 

mc covered their mouth and flung the comforter off waking beelzebub who was sleeping soundly next to them. mc made a beeline to the toilet, kneeling over it and vomiting what had forced its way up.

beelzebub was quick to follow mc into the bathroom, acting quickly to pull their hair away from their face and rub their back. mc felt tears prick at their eyes. they hated the feeling of vomiting, their throat burned and afterwards it left a sour taste in their mouth. “i’m okay,” mc said, standing up, using the bathroom counter as support. 

“you’re staying in bed today,” beelzebub demanded. mc reached for the cup next to the sink and filled it with water, pouring it into their mouth, swishing it around and spitting it back out. they got their toothbrush and brushed their mouth vigorously. 

it wasn’t a moment later when the familiar wails of yukiji ran through the entire home, making mc sigh. “i got it,” beel said as he rubbed mc’s shoulders. “get cleaned up and head straight to bed.” beelzebub left the room to tend to the baby’s needs. mc finished brushing their teeth, then got in the shower. as mc washed their body, they started to feel light headed again, their breathing staggering. they finished and put on loose pajamas before heading back to bed. they buried themselves back under the comforter and fell right back into a deep sleep.

***

mc had no trouble sleeping, but when the door to their room opened and a familiar voice met their ear, they woke up. they didn’t dare move from the comfortable position in their bed. the sound of yukiji’s cute little babble rang through mc’s ears. 

“shh, yukiji,” beelzebub hushed. “momma is sick and needs it to be quiet.”

yukiji ignored-- or rather didn’t understand-- what beelzebub said and continued to babble nothings to herself. yukiji was at the point where she was able to hold herself up and crawl on all her hands and knees now, and she went-- and climbed--  _ everywhere _ . 

yukiji clutched on to the blanket, trying her hardest to pull herself up before beelzebub picked her up with his free arm. “mc,” he said. mc rolled over and stretched. they smiled at the sight of beelzebub holding yukiji in one arm and holding a plate in his other hand. “we brought you something light to eat.” mc sat up and beelzebub placed the plate on their lap.

on it were two pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs. one of the pieces had a big bite taken out of it, mc gave beel a look, who responded with a soft chuckle. “i couldn’t help myself,” he said.

“thank you guys,” mc said. yukiji held her arms out to mc and leaned away from beelzebub. she whined when mc didn’t immediately take her from beel’s arms. “alright my sweet girl.” mc took yukiji from beelzebub and sat her on their lap, moving the plate of toast and eggs aside. beelzebub sat next to them.

beelzebub leaned into you, putting a hand on your side, pulling you and yukiji close to him. yukiji helped mc eat their small meal. she held the large fork as best she could and took it to their mouth. mc thanked her everytime she successfully helped them eat, it never failed to put a smile on her face. 

beel asked for a bite, to which yukiji didn’t hesitate to scoop a scrambled egg on the fork and put it to his mouth. “hmm,” he hummed. “more!” he exclaimed. yukiji laughed.

by the time mc finished their food, yukiji and beel had both fallen asleep on them. beel fell to sleep first, followed shortly by yukiji who leaned against mc’s shoulder. mc didn’t feel sick anymore. maybe a nap was just what they needed. well, a nap and some company. 

without disturbing the two’s slumber, mc put the empty plate on the end table by their bed. they gently laid yukiji between them and beel. mc smiled and kissed the top of yukiji’s head then kissed beelzebub’s forehead.

“thank you guys, i feel much better now.”


	3. steps in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc and beelzebub witness baby's first milestones! i had no idea how to end this one, i was sitting in front of my computer for a solid ten minutes after writing everything LOL  
> i also, thanks to [this opt prompt generator](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/), i'm probably going to make a separate work for miscellaneous drabbles ^_^ so look out for that if that's something you'd like! enjoy this drabble! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

it was happening; one of the biggest milestones in one’s life. beelzebub and mc were on the edge of their seats as they watched yukiji stand on her feet, both of their hands in front of them ready to catch her if she were to fall forward.

yukiji stood in between the two of them, looking back and forth. “beel, scoot back a little bit,” mc told beelzebub, following suit. beelzebub didn’t like not being more in arm’s reach of yukiji. he doesn’t doubt that he’d catch her just in the knick of time, but just the distance between them as yukiji was practically bobbing in place in order to keep her balance made him uncomfortable.

“yukiji,” mc called to their little girl. “come here.” yukiji held her arms out to mc. mc shook their head. “no, no. come to me. you can do it!”

yukiji whined and waved her arms up and down. she looked over to beelzebub and held her arms out just as she did to mc. “beel, don’t do it,” mc commanded. “she’s got to do it herself.”

beelzebub clenched his fist and bit his lip. yukiji whined again, doing the “grabby hands” that every baby does to their parents. it took everything in him to not scoop her up right there. beelzebub inhaled and exhaled sharply.

“come to me, yuki,” beelzebub said as he held out his hands. yukiji wasn’t having it. she whined and stuck her lip out. she knew her father’s weakness when it came to getting what she wanted, she was evil.

beelzebub gasped and turned to mc, only to receive a shake of the head from them. “we’ve held her hand for long enough,” mc said.

this battle went on until yukiji fell on her bottom and cried. mc crawled over to her and placed her in their lap. “you did so good!” mc said, rubbing yukiji’s back to calm her down. “but we’re going to try one more time. go to daddy.”

mc turned yukiji towards beelzebub and placed her on her feet. beelzebub held his hand out in front of him. mc let go of yukiji’s waist, letting her stand on her own. then it happened, yukiji moved her right leg up, almost dragging it forward. beelzebub tensed and leaned forward. 

“c’mere, yuki,” beel called. yukiji held her arms out as she dragged her other leg forward. mc only watched as yukiji slowly made her way to beelzebub. they quickly took out their D.D.D, opened the camera and started recording. 

“she’s doing it!” mc whispered. yukiji was halfway there, mc could see the anticipation on beelzebub as she made her way closer and closer to him. when she finally made it to him, beelzebub scooped her in his arms and hugged her. 

“you’re amazing!” beel exclaimed. yukiji laughed as beelzebub lifted her in the air and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheeks. mc stopped the video and sent it to all of beelzebub’s brothers.

**mc:** yuki took her first steps!  _ [video] _

**mammon:** OMG!

**lucifer:** congrats to her! <3

**levi:** WOAHSJDSFHJ

**belphegor:** so proud ^_^

mc put their D.D.D. away and sat with beelzebub and yukiji, who managed to sneak their way past them into the kitchen. “this calls for a celebratory snack!” beel exclaimed. he took out a pudding cup and opened it for yukiji. after handing it to her, he took out ten more for himself.

mc snatched one from the pile he dropped on the counter, took off the lid, and squeezed the cup to slurp out the pudding inside. beelzebub didn’t mind this-- rather he didn’t mind it anymore. mc could see how ecstatic beelzebub was to witness his daughter’s first steps, and mc was even more excited for the many more firsts to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave kudos pwease! ( ◞･౪･)


End file.
